1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of generating control information according to device information and product information, and providing the generated control information to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of devices for processing products has increased. A user has to decide a method of processing a product, for example, cook, wash, or reproduce an item of food, an item of clothing, or content. Also, the user has to know how to manipulate the devices for processing the product using the selected method. Such inconveniences for the user are further intensified as types of products and methods of processing the products vary, and functions of devices become increasingly complex. Accordingly, it is required to effectively generate and manage control information of a device regarding a predetermined product.